


You make my heart smile

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Early Days, Insecure Dan Howell, M/M, Phil is such a cutie, Short & Sweet, Skype Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Dan can't get over Phil, and how he feels about him





	You make my heart smile

**Author's Note:**

> Konnichiwa! how's it going? it goes for me. school is a swiss watch and i feel much better now that the plague has receded. Xc this is my valentine's day work, along with another one i will post later ;) what a tease! so, this is some Phan coz even though i still feel kickthephan-ish i wanted to post something Phan for you guys. i got the inspo for the title from the jacket of some rando chick walking in front of me in the way to my 2nd period class so thanks rando chick! :D hope you enjoy!  
> Kay

“What are you thinking about?”  
Phil’s tinny voice came through the crappy laptop speakers, startling Dan out of his reverie. He smiled sheepishly. You. what else? Dan shook his head, feeling his cheeks heat.  
“Nothing. Just zoned out i guess.” Phil gave his “i know you’re lying but i am such a good friend i won’t comment” look.  
“I was saying that Mew isn’t the best Pokemon, it has to be Pikachu.”  
Dan snorted. Phil was hanging upside down from the edge of his bed, his head turned sightly.  
“No way, its Charzard obviously.” Phil made a squeaking sound and rolled off his bed. Dan laughed, heart swelling with affection.  
“What?! Dan?!” he crawled to his computer and stared at him through the screen.  
“How dare you betray me like this? I thought you were my friend…” he stuck his lip out in a pout. Dan smiled.  
“Sorry.” he found himself staring at him, his thoughts on how he wanted to kiss Phil’s pout away. Oh stop it you. He pulled up from his mind and Phil was looking at him with a concerned expression.  
“Dan. what’s wrong?” his blue eyes were bright and warm. Dan could stare all day.  
“I was just thinking…” could he tell him? His stomach flipped wildly and he had to press his eyes shut to keep tears back at the thought of rejection and abandonment.  
“I was just thinking about how thankful I am for you.” not quite, but close enough. Phil’s face softened. He smiled and brushed his dark fringe back.  
“So am I. You’re a really good friend Dan.” Dan’s heart ached. He wanted to. He wanted to so bad. It hurt him to not tell Phil how he really felt. But he couldn’t.  
“It’s been the best thing to happen all year.” Dan felt his eyes grow wet.  
“Are you crying?” Phil leaned in, his eye taking up all the screen. Dan felt a laugh bubble up and escape him.  
“No you dork, I’m not crying.” Phil laughed, his tongue poking out. Dan rubbed his eyes quickly. He may like Phil immensely, but he wasn’t about to risk this for his heart’s satisfaction. He could keep it to himself. Phil began to talk about Mewtwo, and Dan knew he couldn’t for long. Not when Phil was like this.

Utterly and completely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! kinda struggled with it, but it worked out in the end. :) don't forget to comment and kudos friends. so i'm off to try and do notes for school, fail miserably and end up watching Free! (coz i am now a total anime freak idk why or how that happened but it did so \\_/(*.*)\\_/) i might branch out and write fic for other fandoms this week....who knows? :D catch you later  
> Kay   
> PS follow me on Tumblr @notalosechesterawinchester


End file.
